I Will Come Back
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: Ron has been gone for six years and Hermione is suffering from depression. She quit her job and now she can't pay the bills so she and her 6 year old daughter must leave their home.


Summary: Ron has been gone for six years and Hermione is suffering from depression. She quit her job and now she can't pay the bills so she and her 6 year old daughter must leave their home.

A/N: This is a One-Shot and I hope that you like it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I Will Come Back_

"Mummy," cried a little girl.

27 year old Hermione heard her daughter crying and quickly went to her. She turned on the bed room light and saw her six year old daughter sitting up in bed. She went to her and notices that she was hot.

"Cassie are you alright? You're not running another fever now are you?"

"No Mum," she replied. "I just had a nightmare."

Hermione comfort her with a hug and began to stroke her hair with her fingers.

"There, there tomorrow we are going to live with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and everything will be alright."

"But I don't want to live with them. I want to stay here," complained Cassie.

"I know but we don't have a choice," said Hermione. "We can't afford to stay here any more. Now go back to bed."

Cassie lay back down and closed her eyes. Hermione kissed her on her forehead and quietly left the room. She went back to her room and sat on her bed. Over by the bed and was a nightstand and on it was a picture of a handsome young man with bright red hair and he was smiling. She grabbed the picture and began to cry.

"Oh Ron where are you? I need you more than ever."

---**_Six Years Back_**---

Ron and Hermione were in the bedroom and he was quickly packing.

"Ron where are you going?" asked Hermione. She sat down nine month old Cassie in her crib and went over to Ron.

Ron grabbed some shirts and cloaks and stuffed them into a bag.

"I told you. The Order wants me to go under cover as a Death Eater," he answered.

"I know that but where are you going as in location."

"I can't tell you that and you know it."

"As a member of the Order and your wife I have the right to know."

Ron stopped packing and went to her.

"Hermione I want to tell you but I can't. I have my orders and they are classified. I would be putting you and Cass in grave danger if I told you."

"Then get out of the mission. Can't someone else do this?"

"You know there's no one else. I'm the best man for this and I can't turn it down."

Hermione sat on the bed and tears ran down her cheeks. Ron sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Ron, promise me you will come back to me. I want you back alive."

"Don't worry. I will come back." And he kissed her on the cheeks.

---**_Six months Later_**---

Hermione lay on the couch, exhausted from playing with Cassie. She was almost asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went to open it.

"Harry, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said and he walked in. "Would you like some tea. I just made some?"

"No thanks."

They sat down on the couch and there was a weird silence.

"So Harry what brought you here?"

"Well remember the last time I was here?" he asked.

"Of course I remember. You told me that you lost contact with my husband and that he was pronounced Missing in Action."

"Yeah and that was three months ago," said Harry. "And well we now believe that he will never be coming back and. . . he told me . . . if something had happed to him to tell you to move on with your life. That he didn't want you to stop living because of him. "

"So what you are implying that I should forget about him? Is that it? Well I won't. He promised me that he would come back, and he has never broken a promise," cried Hermione.

"Hermione this mission was very dangerous. It was life threatening and he knew it when he took the job."

Harry put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring and handed it to her.

"It's his wedding ring but why--?"

"He gave it to me before leaving. I think that it is only right for you to have it."

Hermione gripped the ring and began to cry. Harry put his arms around her and hugged her.

"I know how you must be feeling. He was like a brother to me," said Harry. "We are having a small ceremony at the Burrow. Will you becoming?"

Hermione whipped her tears away and looked at Harry.

"Nope I will not believe that he is dead. I don't care how long it will take I just won't believe that he is gone," said Hermione

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three days later they had a ceremony at the Burrow. Hermione still refused to go and stayed home, but Ginny and Harry still came over to see how she was doing. From then on she became very depressed and quit her job at the Ministry and quit the Order. She spend all of her time locked up in her room crying and praying that Ron would walk in through the doors and greet her with a kiss.

Days began to grow into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Since she quit her job she was running out of money to pay for the bills. She spend all of her and Ron's life savings and soon began borrowing the money from the bank. The bank soon got tired and quit giving her money. Hermione became desperate and began taking money out of Cassie's trust funds, but that only lasted a couple of years.

---**_Present Day_**---

Hermione awoke and found that she was still clenching Ron's photo. She sat it back on the nightstand and got dressed. Slowly walking to the kitchen she could see all of her and Cassie's belongings were all pack in boxes and stacked in the living room. Too tired to make tea she took a seat on the floor and conjures up a tea pot and tea cup. Taking in long sips she began to clear her mind.

_"Today is the start of a new day. I will become the mother I should have been to Cassie,"_ she said to herself.

She heard a loud knock at the door and sat her tea cup down.

_"That must be Harry and Ginny. I don't know why they just can't Apperate in here?" _

She slowly got up and went to the door. As she casually opened it and look out her heart almost stopped. Standing in front of her was a tall young man and his hair was bright red.

"Oh my God Ron, you're back!" she cried. Tears were coming down her cheeks and she began to cry.

The young man went up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I knew you would come back. I knew even though they told me you were dead," said Hermione.

Ron broke the hug and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to return, but I told you I would come back and I never once broken a promise to you." And they embraced in a passionate kiss.


End file.
